dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Island Fever Part 2
Red, Blue and the others meet Steve when they were on the island and now they're about to discover alot more about the island Characters *Red *Blue *Lord Tourettes *TrollzOr *Steve *Rapper *Pink Transcript (shows the four talking to Steve on the island) Blue: So your name is Steve and you've been on this island for 8 years?! Steve: Yup. I survived in my treehouse. This is basically my home now. Red: Dude! Where is your treehouse? Steve: Come with me. (they leave) (camera shows Rapper building a jet flyer. Pink sees what's going on and walks up to Rapper) Pink: What are you doing? Rapper: Aah Red & Blue got marooned on an island so I'm gonna go save them. Pink: (shocked) Blue's marooned!? OMG! I have to go find him! (gets on jet flyer but Rapper pulls her out) Rapper: No Pink! It's too dangerous! Besides your not THAT brave and strong to go fight whatever I run into Pink: RAPPER! Rapper: Gotta go! (files off in jet flyer) (camera shows the treehouse Steve owns) Red: (amazed) HOW CAN YOU KEEP VIDEO GAMES IN HERE!? Steve: I know lots of good technology back in high school Blue: Say why is your arm so robotic? Steve: I lost my arm during a science project and I've been in the hospital for 6 years! TrolzOr: Say how did you end up here? Steve: Crashed my plane. Lord Tourettes: We FUCKED '''too! Steve: (eyes widen) That's starting to get a little creepy. Blue: Now I have another question. (holds stomach) DO YOU HAVE ANY FOOD!? Steve: Well of course I do! How do you think I survived here? (Steve pulls out 5 large hams) Red: SWEET! Blue: Dig in! TrollzOr: (Aww yeah face) AWW YEAH! FOOD TIME! (everyone starts eating and it shows everyone eating in their own ways, Blue & Steve normal, Red crazy, Lord Tourettes crazy too, and TrollzOr Normal) (time lapse, everyone is full) Red: SO GOOD! (eats another piece) Lord Tourettes: It tasted like '''SHIT! Steve: Hey who wants to see something beautiful? Blue: I do! Lord Tourettes: Me too! Red: Nah! TrollzOr: (Fuck Yea Face) Fuck No. (time lapse, it shows the three at a waterfall) Blue: (amazed) Wow! It's beautiful! Hey let's go swimming! (jumps in water) Steve: WAIT! (suddenly Blue jumps out with a pirahna biting his butt) Blue: GET IT OFF!!! (Steve rips off Blue's butt and blood splurts out) Blue: (screams) AAAH!!!!!! NO!!!! Steve: You wanted that fucking fish off anyway. Blue: AND NOW BLOOD IS SPLURTING OUT!!! (slowly collapses) Aaaand I'm dead. (collapses) Lord Tourettes: Why do you BALLS '''here? Steve: (eyes widen) If you mean why I come here then I'll show you. (time lapse, Steve shows a pile of gold to Blue and L.T.) Blue: (amazed) Wow! Red: (suddenly appears) TREASURE! (grabs the treasure and runs off) Blue: Oh god. Steve: Don't worry. More is still here. I use this so I can actually pay someone far away for a way out of here. Blue: So why haven't you done it yet? Steve: My phone's dead. Blue: (are you fucking kidding me face) Seriously? Steve: Sorry. (suddenly rumbling noises are heard) Blue: (shocked) Was that a volcano!? Steve: (nervously laughs) Yup. Blue: (eyes widen and screams) Red: What are we screamin' about? Blue: WE"RE ALL GONNA DIE! TrollzOr: This Island's gonna explode! Blue: We gotta build a raft! (suddenly a rocket is shot near Steve. The rocket came from Rapper's jet flyer) Rapper: GET AWAY FROM THEM! Blue: RAPPER! YOUR HERE! Rapper: Shut up and get on! (everyone gets on except for Red) Blue: Red come on! Red: (grabbing more treasure) NO! MORE TREASURE!!! Blue: COME ON! (pulls Red on) Red: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (the group fly off the island before it blows up of lava) (time lapse, shows the six talking in the plane) Blue: So this is Steve. He's coming back with us! Rapper: (points a gun at Steve's face) Are you sure we can trust him! TrollzOr: Yeah bro! Blue: (to Red) Get over it. Red: (sobs) MY TREASURE! Lord Tourettes: Wait. Who's '''FUCKING '''the plane? Rapper: Uh Oh. (shows the plane crashing in the water. '''THE END '-Episode Ends-' What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok, but Part 1 was better (3/5) Cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases